Soliloquio en una noche de luna llena
by Aoi972
Summary: •Viñeta• Kenshin sabe que la ama pero teme por ensuciarla con su pasado. Ella aclara sus dudas con unas simples palabras.


**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Soliloquio bajo la luna llena"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche los había sorprendido cuando observaban las luciérnagas a las orillas de un riachuelo. Disfrutaban tanto de su compañía que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir palabra alguna.

Kaoru se había acomodadoen su hombro hace unas horas, se sentía tan en paz consigo misma que no se había dado cuenta de ello. Para Kenshin no era problema, por ello sonrió al ver el rostro tranquilo de la joven. Hace mucho que no la veía así, y supo ahí que debía excusarse por todo lo que había pasado pero más nada por los sentimientos que atesoraba en su pecho.

―Kaoru-dono, yo… Yo quiero pedirle una disculpa. Una disculpa por lo mal que se ha comportado este hombre. ―el agradable aroma a jazmines que desprendía la joven lo desestabilizó, acobardándolo por un instante. ―Por haberse interesado en su persona. Sessha sabe muy bien que no es nadie para merecerla. Es indigno de sus caricias, de su atención, de sus golpes―Kenshin sonrió de lado, aunque sonara masoquista y descabellado, disfrutaba cada uno de ello. Adoraba la sensación de Kaoru-dono rozando levemente su piel. ―de su preocupación… de su amor. Sessha está sucio por dentro y teme que Kaoru-dono manche su pureza al amarla sin restricciones. Por eso es que ha callado todo este tiempo. Duele saber que no puedo hacerla feliz porque hay todo un pasado triste que nos separa.

La kendoka se movió violentamente, sus labios se fruncidos indicaban molestia a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió quedito.

»Sé de sobra, que a Kaoru-dono no le importa que haya sido un hitokiri, Battousai en esos tiempos, pero no puedo atarla a esta vida. No soportaría que la persona a la que amo resultara herida por culpa de mis actos. Mi corazón…―susurró tocándose el pecho. ―no podría soportarlo otra vez. ―a su mente vino el recuerdo de Tomoe, su primera esposa, que, a pesar de no haberla amado como lo hacía con Kaoru, marcó un antes y un después; era su transición de hitokiri a rurouni. ―Me he convertido en un vagabundo para expiar los asesinatos que he cometido como asesino, es verdad, pero no podré desligarme de la vida que escogí desde muy joven. U _n hitokiri siempre será hitokiri, hasta la muerte._

La pelinegra hizo un amague de querer llorar, Kenshin sintió su corazón romper por dentro. Sí, las verdades eran muy dolorosas.

»Sessha se siente muy contento de haberla conocido, de pasar junto a usted, Kaoru-dono, grandes aventuras, de haber hecho tan buenos amigos, de haber obtenido, aunque no lo mereciera, una hermosa familia. ― ¡Kaoru-dono ha sido la causante de todas la sonrisas de Sessha!

Kaoru entreabrió sus rosados labios cual flor de sakura floreciendo en una mañana de primavera. En ese momento concordó con Sanosuke en que un hombre era muy propenso a la tentación.

»Kaoru, tu eres muy especial para mí. ―ya no importaban los honoríficos, ni las edades, ni las apariencias. Tenía que decírselo o sino su corazón explotaría. ―Tu eres mi persona especial. Tu luz hace que, por unos momentos, olvide mis pecados, que las voces de los inocentes que alguna vez callé se apacigüen, que las pesadillas del final de la era Tokugawa se alejen. Es increíble que haya tenido que viajar durante años por todo Japón para poder encontrar la felicidad. Soy feliz, de verdad que sí.

La maestra del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu esbozó una sonrisa, asintiendo en su posición. El pelirrojo supo que ya no había marcha atrás, no, nunca la había habido desde la primera noche que durmió en el dojo.

»La amo, Kaoru-dono. ―su sonrisa cristalina hizo juego junto a la de su vivaz kendoka. Era tan feliz al poder pronunciar esas palabras. ―Te amo, Kaoru más de lo que mi corazón podría aguantar.―Estaba completo, se sentía completo al haber pronunciado por fin esas simples palabras. Tan tranquilo como Kaoru sobre su hombro derecho.―Y quiero hacerlo sin contemplaciones, quiero amarte sin comienzo ni final. Ese sería mi mayor anhelo. Tan solo una señal…

Kaoru rio entre sueños acercándose inconscientemente al calor que emanaba el pelirrojo. Se veía tan bonita y sensual bajo esa noche en la entrada del dojo, tan cerca y lejana a la vez. La amaba, realmente la quería.

―Ken… shin. Ken, á…mame…―suspiró entre jadeos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, se sintió afortunado aunque siempre pensara que no merecía eso de ella.

El ex-hitokiri le besó la coronilla, disfrutando del estremecimiento de la pelinegra al hacerlo. Quería llorar de felicidad… _Felicidad_

―Algún día podré amarte libremente, mi querida Kaoru. Solo esperaré otra noche de luna llena.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado, y costado, escribirlo.

El KenKao me apasiona pero no soy buena escribiendo historias de romance pero he aquí el intento.

-Reeditado-


End file.
